A Perfect Match?
by Mrs. Malerie Cullen
Summary: Elena is spending the weekend away when she meets the mysterious Damon.  As she realizes Damon is closer to her than she thinks she starts to fall in love with thim.  Damon starts to realize the person he thought was katherine was far from it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A FACE IN THE CROWD

The intense smell of men's body spray and sweat filled the air. Bodies were pressed tight next to each other all moving in an endless rhythm that was familiar to all. The music pounded through the speakers so loud you could feel your heart beating deep inside your chest ready to burst out. Smiles and loud cheers rang off the delicately designed walls. The lights were dim and the strobes had just been flicked on by the less than "groovy" DJ. About 300 teenagers were jammed in this room expected to all have a good time while being shoved around on a small dance floor and bodies being thrown around in fits of happiness. I had never been to a dance like this before and was a little less than excited.

I knew my friends were having a great time. I glanced at Caroline who was grinding on some random guy and whipping her blonde hair around like she was in one of Beyonce's music videos. Bonnie was moving in the endless rhythm with all the other hormone-crazed teens. I knew this was the weekend that I was supposed to get over Matt. I was supposed to leave the painful memories of him back in Mystic Falls before we left for Springfeild, Massachusetts. This was supposed to be my weekend; at least those were the words that Bonnie had been drilling into my head all week preparing her for this. Convention was a chance for teens all over the US to get together and talk about their recent community service projects, also known as key club. Bonnie persuaded me to join just to go to the "amazing" dances and meet new people.

I saw Bonnie studying my less than excited gaze and I quickly threw on a large smile, Bonnie smiled back curiously. I knew I had to just act like I was having a good time. I threw my hands up to the chorus of 'Raise your Glass' and danced in the same familiar rhythm. Forming a cup shape with my hand like the rest of them. Everyone in the crowd screamed the chorus louder than the speakers and the DJ turned it up louder with the crowd's approval. I swayed my hands in the air and sang along to the chorus with Bonnie.

"ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Bonnie shouted over the blaring music.

I nodded my head in approval and she smiled a genuine smile.

I may have lied a little but I tried to cover it up as Lady Gaga's Bad Romance blared through the large speakers. The strobe light came on again and it was like a dream. Flashes of light hit on everyone in the crowd and I found myself feeling lightheaded.

"Im going to go get something to drink." I yelled to Bonnie.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked.

I shook my head.

" No that's fine." I yelled. " Someone has to watch Caroline anyways." I smiled.

She glanced over at Caroline who was still grinding with the random boy who was sporing aviators and a cowboy hat. She smiled when she saw us watching.

Bonnie continued dancing as I pushed and found my way through the crowd. I could see the area in the back where the crowd was thinner and there was more room to breathe. I rounded the corner through the last of the people and headed through the door.

My eyes glanced to the left just before I opened the door. He was gorgeous. He was tall and leaned against the back wall, his eyes watching my every move. They were piercing and from the light of the dance floor they were dark and mysterious. I stood still while staring at his shadowy figure. I could tell he was muscular just from the first glance. My heart skipped a little and I found myself pushing through the large doors out into the lobby. We were staying at the Marriott and everything was overdone. I pushed the button for the elevator and waited, I rolled my eyes at the block. With thousands of kids there for the weekend the elevators were sure to break. I headed for the back stairs. It was like alley ways they were dark and not as fancy as the rest of the hotel.

Our room was on the 9th floor so I had a long ways to go. I looked down quickly and then felt my body crash into something hard. I felt my body start to fall backwards to the bottom of the stairs but something abruptly grabbed me and pulled me back up. The blood rushed to my head and I felt dizzy. When my vision finally caught up with my body I was face to face with him. His dark black hair framed his face perfectly. His jaw was distinctive and very manly. His complexion was perfect and his skin was a perfect mixture of tan and pale. His eyes were what caught my attention. The crystal blue colored eyes pierced at me with the look of affection not anger. They examined me closely and stared directly. He was tall and muscular. The gray T-shirt he was wearing showed off his body perfectly and I felt embarrassed staring at him this closely. I looked away quickly.

I felt his hold on my arm loosen and his full lips started to part as though he was going to speak.

"Im s-sorry." I stuttered out of embarrassment.

"No please excuse me Elena." He said.

His voice was deep and husky like and his eyebrows raised at me when he spoke.

"Im Damon." He said in a raspy tone.

I smiled and then blushed a little at his gaze.

"You were just in the ball room how did you-" my voice cut off. I was clearly sounding like and idiot in front of him.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Nevermind." I said quickly.

He studied me carefully and a smile flashed his white teeth, another thing that made him perfect looking.

"Are you here for the convention?" he asked me.

I nodded. "The dance was a little too much for me." I smiled brushing a piece of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Are you?" I asked him hoping to get a good answer.

"Something like that." He smiled.

I looked at him with many more questions until the sound of Bonnie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Elena?" she yelled. "Are you up there?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Damon helplessly.

His name rolled around in my mouth a little as I mumbled it under my breath hoping he would not hear.

I heard Bonnie's footsteps coming up the stairs.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out through a side door.

I found myself let this beautiful stranger pull me around.

We swirled through a number of doors until we found ourselves outside the hotel in the gazebo area.

"Thank you." I said. " You do not understand how bad this whole dance thing is."

He grinned.

"You weren't that bad of a dancer."

I felt myself blush and I looked at him closely. How did he see that I thought to myself.

" I should probably get back to my room, curfew is midnight." I said looking into his blue eyes.

He nodded.

"Thank you again Damon." His name rolled out of my mouth and I felt my lips pull up into a smile. His name suited his appearance so well I could almost see why his parents fell in love with the name Damon.

He nodded and pointed to the door we came out of.

I turned on my heel and prayed to god that I would not fall again in the presence of him.

I walked quickly and turned back to take one last look at him.

He was gone.

My lips pulled down into a frown and I realized that him leaving made me sad.

I shook the thought from my head and continued through the large doors. I made my way into the elevator as 12 other people all jammed in.

A thought finally struck me. How did he know my name?

My heart sped up and then I realized I was wearing a name tag.

That had to be how he knew it. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I felt stupid. Like everything around me was suddenly a joke. I stared long and hard at her, every inch of her body was totally Katherine! Her long and muscular legs, the way she smiled and her lips, so full. I found myself starting to have thoughts; I quickly shook them from my head. Her hair so long and the way the moonlight hit off the brown streaks… I just didn't understand, at first I thought it was Katherine with some sick way of trying to get attention by pretending to be a high school student, but the moment I collided with her in the staircase I knew it was not her. The way Elena's body crushed softly into mine was so real and different from Katherine whose body just smashed back from mine. I liked that she was human and so fragile. When I saw the look in her eyes of sudden interest I was hitched, when she kept mumbling my name under her breath I knew she had some of the same thoughts. I walked towards the porch swing that was placed on the side exit of the hotel. I don't even know how I made it to Springfield; I guess I was too drunk to notice where I was going.

It had been long couple months. My days were spent with gorgeous women and the bottle at my lips, I hadn't a worry in the world until I spotted her. I was walking groggily through the streets and had no idea where I was over even cared for that matter. I saw her step off a bus and my heart stopped. I thought it was Katherine. After years of searching for that selfish bitch and thinking she was dead one too many times I gave up, I realized I hated her with every ounce of my being although I still had very vivid dreams of her some that would leave me, well, a little aroused in the mornings. Still I had more hatred for that woman than love. I was going to run over to her and express my hundreds of year's worth of anger that had built up. Then I saw her. Her real beauty and human qualities and I knew it was not Katherine.

I let my legs move forward and backward, moving the swing in an endless motion. I couldn't just continue with my life of liquor and sleazy women, I had to find out more about this girl.

I hopped up from the swing and continued through the glass doors. The dance was coming to a close as I heard the DJ shouting his final words into the microphone. Teenagers rushed out of the ballroom and headed towards the elevators, clearly none of them were going to take the stairs. I passed by a group of young girls that eyed me curiously.

"He is hot!" a young blonde said as I passed.

I grinned slightly. The attention of women was something I always had, it was like a drug to me, the more they talked and eyed me the more I became witty and what my brother calls a total jackass. Things hadn't been the same since we were changed. I left my life back in Mystic Falls a long time ago and I never intend on going back!

I grabbed the next elevator and the group of girls followed me in.

They were giggling and staring glances at me.

"Evening Ladies." I said in a memorizing tone.

The blonde cracked a large smile; she was clearly the leader of the group.

"Evening." She replied in a sexy voice.

She definitely was interested.

"What's your name?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Damon." I replied looking at her closely.

"I like that name." she replied.

Her friends were watching her closely and were clearly jealous of her confidence.

"I'm Brittanie." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied. "What floor?" I asked.

"Seven." She replied as I hit the button.

"Room 923." She added.

Her friends eyed her suspiciously; apparently she did this quite often.

I smiled.

"How old are you?" she asked.

From this point I already knew she was interested.

"Seventeen." I lied.

She raised and eyebrow.

"Perfect." She mumbled.

The brunette beside her flashed a hateful glare.

"Its already 12:05 Brittaine." Her friend snapped. "Curfew was five minutes ago."

Brittanie threw her friend a glare and the brunettes eyes dropped down to her high-heeled shoes.

The elevator beeped and it was my floor. I started to step out and she followed.

"Shall we?" she grabbed my arm.

I nodded.

I took one last glance at her whispering friends as the elevator came to a close.

As I popped open my room door Brittanie ran in and jumped onto the large bed.

I raised an eyebrow.

She replied with a wink and slowly slipped off her red shoes.

She came to my side and turned.

"Can you unzip me?" she cooed.

"I'm not really the age you thing I am." She said. "I'm only sixteen."

"While we're being honest." I said. " I'm not really 17…I'm over 300 years old."

I felt the pulse on her neck skip. She was scared.

I brushed her hair away from her neck and covered her mouth. I bit down hard and enjoyed. She put up a fight but I'm a vampire and nothing can stop me.

I tossed her body away in disgust and pulled it into the tub, covering it with the shower curtain.

If I was going to find out more about Elena I needed to fill my stomach, there was no way I was going on a diet around a human. Something bothered me though, the fact that a woman wanted me and I simply had not interest but for her blood. Something that I had never done before.


	3. Chapter 3

ELENA'S POV

The sound of rustling awoke me. I peeked through my half closed eye lids as the sun shone through the large window. Bonnie stood, flinging the curtains open. I heard Caroline groan and throw the pillow over her face.

"Rise and shine." Bonnie smiled.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 9:00 am. I looked at her questioningly.

"We have to check out by ten." she reminded me.

Like a broken record Caroline and I groaned once more. I rolled onto my side and then to my feet, as I stared at my poor suitcase. Clothes were thrown down all around the floor and hair pieces and empty nestea cans covered our floor. I threw my hair into a messy bun and began to reconstruct our hotel room. I didn't care much about my suitcase so I just rolled clothes up and shoved them wherever they fit. Caroline was still nestled in bed when the clock read 9:30.

There was a knock at the door. Our advisor poked her head through. Her red curls bounced as she talked.

"Farewell breakfast is at 10:00 ladies." she reminded us. "Caroline." she yelled. "Best get a move one." she smiled at Bonnie and me and closed the door shut. I heard Caroline roll out of bed.

"Who cares about some stupid breakfast?" she complained. "I certainly don't."

She barged into the bathroom and the showerhead came on.

I rolled my eyes and got back to cleaning.

The breakfast dragged on for two hours. Farewell speeches were given for each member of the board and new positions were rewarded. I sipped on the fresh orange juice and poked at my pale yellow eggs that lay on my plate. I wasn't hungry; I was too busy thinking about Damon. I swirled the straw in my juice and pictured his perfect face. Those deep blue eyes and that black hair that would look good wherever he placed it. He was beautiful but had a mysterious edge at the same time. I felt like I needed to know more about him, like that one chance encounter meant something. I mean maybe it was just me but the way I reacted towards him was a wakeup call for me.

Bonnie nudged my arm and I looked up. Everyone was clapping; I joined in with the rhythm of the crowd and then continued to stir my juice in small circles.

The last applause of the convention sounded through the ballroom as schools rushed out of the hotel. I was not looking forward to the long ride home. We crossed the streets quickly towards our busses. People were hugging and taking down each other's numbers in their phones. Others kissed and promised they would keep in touch. I grabbed my suitcase from the curb and dragged it towards the bus door.

I left it by the door and turned slowly as my phone slipped through my hands. I bent down to pick it up but someone's hand was already there. I looked up as his crystal blue eyes met mine. He smiled.

"Here" he said, handing me my phone.

"Thank you." I replied the words flowing from my mouth like jello.

"You're going home?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, it should be a long drive."

He nodded.

"How far do you live?" His eyebrows curved inward and my heart skipped a little.

"It's a pretty small town." I smiled. "Mystic Falls."

His face froze for a second. I watched him closely.

"You've heard of it?" I asked.

"Once or twice." he replied.

That was the first I had ever heard of someone knowing where I lived.

"Huh." I mumbled.

Rita bounced around the corner, her deep red curls following.

"Time to board the bus." she said.

I smiled.

"I have to go." I said to him.

He nodded and raised a brow.

I couldn't help but smile.

I gave him one last final look as I started up the steps of the bus.

I plopped down next to Bonnie. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to learn more about him. I felt my lips pull down in a frown and I fidgeted with my phone hoping Bonnie would not notice my sudden mood.

I scrolled through my contacts looking for Caroline. I hadn't noticed if she had even boarded the bus. I scrolled a little too far and my heart stopped. I shut my eyes and then opened slow. My brow furrowed in confusion. The name _Damon Salvatore _was listed in my phone. How was that even possible?

I clicked on the contact and his cell number popped up. How could he have put his contact in there so fast? That is not possible, was I dreaming? I glanced at the phone one more time then flipped it shut and closed my eyes. I pressed my head to the window and allowed visions of Damon to flow through my head. I knew it wasn't possible, maybe I was going crazy, but I didn't care, somehow his number was in my phone and I was completely okay with it.


End file.
